


Bountiful Harvest

by zzzett



Series: Wincest Love Week November 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Sam, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Sam, Unsafe Sex, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: What would Sam say if he ever saw him like this?
Prompt: Fucking a pumpkin.





	

Dean hissed as he slid his cock slowly into the small hole carved into the pumpkin, the fringy insides stretching around him deliciously. This had to be a sick fetish, he thought distantly; what could’ve happened in his childhood that made him all hot for the right pumpkin? He would never know, and right now he didn’t care- his hands stroked the lucky pumpkin’s smooth, hard surface and he gave a thrust, going deeper with a low moan.

_God_ it felt heavenly, it had been so long- it was only secondary to sex with Sammy.

Speaking of Sam; he didn’t know, of course. Couldn’t. Dean might be a fucked up bastard in the bedroom sometimes, but he still had no idea how to explain this one. The opportunity to get intimate with a pumpkin hadn’t arose in a long time anyway; they were on a case in a farm and Sam was off to interview witnesses, so what’s a pumpkin-fetishist to do? 

Ohh he’d chosen the perfect one; large enough to cover his hips, sturdy enough to hold tightly onto and pull, _pull_ , the thick shell squeezing his cock _just_ right as it descended into a seedy rough core-

“Been a while, huh?”

Dean almost had a heart attack right there. Sam chuckled behind him as his big brother clumsily tried to gather himself, but the pants that’d fallen halfway down his ass was giving away his activity. “You’re even willing to ruin the suit.”

“S-Sam, what the hell..? Weren’t you-” Dean pulled his pants up in a rush, but his cock was too messy to tuck in, fuck- his hands were shaking, his face burning with shame. “I-It’s not what you think- goddammit-”

“Oh? I thought you were defiling a pumpkin. It was rather fun to watch.”

“It’s—what?”

Puzzled, Dean looked back over his shoulder, trying to hide his front view; Sam stood leaning on the doorway in his own fed suit (he must’ve been too out of it to hear the door opening, _shit_ ) his face partly hidden in shadows but Dean could make out the small curve of a lip, the predatory gleam of hazel eyes. 

He felt a chill at his nape.

“Relax Dean, I already knew about your fetish.” He shut the door behind him and took slow steps towards his brother. “Used to peep on you a lot, y’know. When I was a kid. Some pumpkins were luckier than me back then.”

Dean began to almost tremble as Sam slowly approached; sweat dripped down his neck as he still held his messy cock beside the victimized pumpkin. He didn’t know what to do, what he wanted- but he was still hard, and the clicks of Sam’s shoes were echoing on the wood and Dean couldn’t look at him right now…

“It’s okay.” Sam’s breath was right at his nape now. “No need to be ashamed of your kinks, you taught me that.”

His words were soft, non-judgmental, yet they still held an edge that kept Dean frozen in spot. He almost jumped when Sam gently pulled his pants down a little, exposing his ass again and then pushing himself up against it- oh, that was a bulge clad in dress pants.

“Sam..?”

“Just help yourself, big brother,” Sam breathed in his ear as a giant hand traveled down his abdomen to gently grip his cock alongside his own hand. “Finish what you started.”

Dean took in a stuttering breath as his brother guided his cock back into the pumpkin- the cool, fresh, seedy tightness, coupled with a firm wall at his back this time. Sam pushed him with his weight and made him bottom out, not letting go of his cock all the while and Dean’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan.

“G-Gh… this doesn’t… disturb you?”

Sam chuckled into his neck as his unoccupied hand started kneading a smooth asscheek. “Nope. I like seeing you enjoy yourself, in any way. Any time.”

He bit softly at Dean’s earlobe while he thrusted from behind, guiding him to fuck the pumpkin in an even pace. It felt like a dream; Dean was torn between pushing into the wet hole and pushing back onto Sam’s bulge, panting with a building need, _more…_

“Sam… Fuck me… Please, need you to fill me, Sammy…”

The way he said _Sammy_ caused a reaction, as always; Sam growled in his throat and gave a rough thrust, forcing Dean to almost fall over the pumpkin. “Who am I to deny you?”

He pushed a few fingers into the pumpkin alongside Dean’s cock, gathering some juice to use as lube- Dean whimpered at the thought, driving into the fringy hole in faster strokes. “H-Hey, don’t- don’t take too long-”

“Hush.” One finger, quickly one more- they were both impatient for a thorough stretching at this point and Dean did like a bit of pain on the side; his voice broke at Sam’s rough fingering, yet he kept begging incoherently for more.

God, Sam was _this_ close to jizzing in his pants. He finally released his cock from the fancy suit, rubbing the wet head against Dean’s crack before finding his hole and then he pushed.

Dean’s whole body arched like a bow, his thrusts into the pumpkin stilling. Eyes shut and mouth open, he threw his head back onto Sam’s shoulder as Sam kept pushing in every agonizing inch, holding him tight.

When he finally bottomed out with a groan, his hands covered Dean’s on the pumpkin’s surface and gripped tight through Dean’s fingers. “Let’s go,” he breathed with a smirk before he began his merciless drive- using the pumpkin as a lever to fuck his brother in and out of.

Later, Dean would feel impressed by his little brother’s ways.

At that moment though, he was busy screaming, and soon he would be filling the pumpkin with his own seed.


End file.
